


刺 番外 （Hayden/TJ）

by february22015



Category: Political Animals, The Nanny Diaries
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>－含有暴力及強迫性行為<br/>－角色黑化（Hayden）<br/>－但HE XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> －含有暴力及強迫性行為  
> －角色黑化（Hayden）  
> －但HE XD

1

Hayden在Sean和其他人都離開了之後把大門上鎖，然後走到琴室門前。他透過門縫看見了Thomas的身影。

只剩下他們二人了。

他輕輕推開門，小心的把門關上並上鎖，Thomas正背對着他站在琴前整理樂譜，完全沒留意到他的存在。他走到對方的正後方，近得快要貼上對方的後背，他從未敢走徥這麼接近。

青春期的Thomas比他矮一點，肩膀也比他窄，他只要伸出雙手就能把對方整個抱入懷，長期都待在室內彈琴缺少運動的他一定反抗不了。

二人的身高差剛好讓他的鼻子碰到Thomas頭髪，髮絲間的清香飄進了他的鼻子。

正當Hayden還陶醉其中時，Thomas剛好轉過身被他嚇了一跳，但對方已被他鎖在琴邊。

「你想做甚麼！」Thomas驚惶失措的問，眉頭緊皺想要威嚇Hayden，但他們都知道誰佔上風。

「想做這個。」Hayden露出充滿情慾的眼神故意把褲子微微鼓起的部分在對方腿間磨擦着。

Thomas被Hayden嚇得臉也變得鐵青，他想要推開比他健壯的Hayden卻反被對方抓住了雙手。

「住手！我、我要叫人來了！」Thomas慌張的想要掙開對方的束縛。

「叫啊，讓他們把我關到牢裡，任我死在裡面，讓老鼠吃掉我腐爛的屍體，反正也不會有人在意我。」Hayden唬嚇着對方。他不知道Thomas有沒有討厭自己到這個地步，但對方怕事的性格大概不會敢亂叫。

「⋯⋯為甚麼要這樣做⋯你就真的這麼討厭我嗎⋯？」Thomas似是接受命運般突然放棄了反抗，雙手無力的任由對方捏出紅痕。

Hayden沒回答，在知道對方不會再亂動時，他吻上了被咬得發白的嘴唇，Thomas緊閉着嘴巴不讓Hayden入侵。

「張開嘴。」Hayden用右手扣住對方下巴，命令道。Thomas抽了幾下鼻子，微微張開口，露出口中鮮豔的紅色，馬上就被Hayden用嘴巴封住了，用舌頭刮弄着溫暖的口腔，幾道津液從Thomas嘴角流出。

「嗯⋯啊⋯⋯」Thomas發出陣陣帶哭腔的呻吟。

「這是你的初吻嗎？」Hayden放開對方嘴巴問，但Thomas還整理着呼吸，臉上還出現了誘人的紅暈。

「回答我。」Hayden稍稍加重語氣問，Thomas馬上點點頭，這讓他更加興奮了，他一直都在害怕Sean早已對Thomas出手，但無論如何，Thomas最終都只會是屬於他。

「轉過身趴在琴上。」

「甚⋯麼，我不要！」Thomas急得瞪大眼睛，幾滴淚珠流了下來。

「趴上去，要不然我就馬上告訴Sean你一直都跟我做這回事。」Hayden再度命令。

Thomas哭得更厲害了，他緩緩的轉過身把上半身伏在琴上，任由對方把自己的褲子脫下，被迫把私密的部位顯露給對方。

Hayden肆意在香軟的臀瓣上又摸又捏，對方柔軟的大腿抖得像只初生的小鹿，看着他渴求已久的身體，他覺得自己快要失控了，勃起的性器興奮得疼痛。

他把手指伸進對方嘴巴，引來一聲嗚咽。

「舔濕它。」Hayden聽着對方邊抽泣着邊用舌頭滑過他整根手指。

在他認為足夠濕潤時，他把手指抽出，並分開Thomas雙腿，Thomas立即驚呼一聲。

「不、不要⋯！啊！！」手指略帶粗暴的開拓着未被入侵過的通道，令Thomas吃痛的叫了起來，痛楚令他下意識逃開，但馬上又被Hayden拉回身邊。可憐的叫聲沒令對方停下來，反而加速了手上的動作，而在Hayden把他的穴口撐至一定大小時，對方把所有手指都抽了出來。

當Thomas正想竭口氣時，另一種恐懼馬上衝襲而來。

他感受到滾燙的器官正在他臀縫和後穴來回磨蹭着。

「不⋯真的⋯不要⋯啊啊！！」Hayden刺進了對方體內，看着自己被慢慢吞沒。

緊繃的身體未能令甬道完全放鬆，腸道把Hayden絞得疼痛，Thomas一定更加難受，但他還是前後擺動着，享受着一絲結合的快感。

「好痛⋯Hayden⋯⋯」悽楚的哭喊聲中對方呼喚了Hayden的名字，喚醒了一點他的理性。

Hayden在Thomas眼中從來都是負面的形象，更加不會願意去叫他的名字，直至現在，他才知道自己的名字是這麼動聽，同時這麼令他心碎。

Thomas像個人偶般承受着Hayden在他體內的衝擊，整個身軀不斷在光滑的鋼琴上被頂前拉後，留下不少痕跡，腰間已被Hayden捏得出現瘀青，首次被入侵的痛楚傳至全身，但他經已失去呼救求饒的意願，只剩模糊的啜泣聲在每次頂弄之間漏出。

「我要把你這裡灌得滿滿的。」Hayden在快要高潮時彎下腰，在Thomas耳邊低聲說着，手掌卻是溫柔的撫摸着對方的腹部。

「不要⋯求你了⋯不要在裡面⋯⋯求你⋯」Thomas用着最後一口氣哀求着Hayden，但對方毫無離開的意圖。

Hayden用力在對方體內抽動，直至把精液全射進Thomas體內。

混和着幾絲血液的白濁液體全都在Hayden抽出後，從Thomas的後穴流出。

「我喜歡你，Thomas。⋯⋯十分的⋯」這是他給Thomas的回答。

對比着得到滿足的肉體，內心卻承受着撕裂般的痛楚。

內疚和空虛的淚水不受控的掉落Thomas正在因崩潰和疼痛而抽搐的背上。

他知道自己將永遠失去對方。

Hayden從惡夢中醒了過來，他擦去臉上的淚水，回想起剛才自己在書房工作時累得睡着了。

剛才的夢境就像塊沉石，壓在他的心上。最近他的確在工作上遇到很大壓力，甚至根本沒時間陪Thomas，但他實在是不該再做這種可怕的夢來辜負對方，而他更不想的是，迫自己再一次承認他對Thomas過於病態的執着。

他看着身上披着的外套，應該是Thomas為自己披上的，這種細小的事現在卻令他的心受到無比的煎熬。

他深深的呼了口氣，動身走到睡房去。

Hayden看着床上熟睡的Thomas，想起了當年他首次看見祼着身子矇着眼的Thomas。愛慕已久的人躺在自己面前，任由自己蹂躪，Hayden怎可能不心癢。

但他要的不只是Thomas的身體。

他走到Thomas面前，輕輕的掀起了白色的被單，Thomas就像當時別人對那份工作的稱呼一樣，睡美人。

Hayden覺得這個稱呼用在Thomas身上一點都不奇怪，豐潤又紅艷的嘴唇，還有時刻勾着Hayden魂魄卻鮮少看着他的雙眸。

他彎下腰，輕輕的吻了Thomas柔軟的嘴唇，然後開始解開對方上衣的鈕扣，讓胸前深色的乳頭曝露在他眼前，他伸出舌尖舔濕了左胸，並用略帶粗糙的手指揉搓着另一邊。

「嗯啊⋯」Thomas輕呼了一聲並轉過身側睡，但沒醒過來。

Hayden脫下衣物，睡到Thomas身後，他舔濕手指，把手小心的伸進Thomas褲子裡，手指很輕易就滑了進去。

Thomas剛剛碰過自己。

Hayden有點無奈的笑了笑，始終最近都沒時間慰籍Thomas，對方想必是相當寂寞，但他知道Thomas不會背叛自己，這裡只會屬於他。

他永遠忘不了他奪去Thomas第一次時的快感和滿足感，看着自己的體液從對方體內流出時的幸褔，那些痕就像證明着Thomas已經屬於他了，雖然他馬上就後悔，但那一晚是多麼的完美，他就只差一件事。

只差Thomas的心。

他輕吻了Thomas的頭髮，並拉下對方的睡褲，越來越飽滿的臀瓣令他十分滿意，証明對方有好好照顧自己。他把堅挺的頂部頂進了Thomas的後穴，似是期待已久般，肉壁一鬆一緊的迎合着他。

他用圓頂來回淺淺的抽插着，聽着Thomas在睡夢中漸變荒亂的喘息，看着對方潮紅的臉頰。這種猶如侵犯的行為刺激着Hayden的腦袋，他在青少年時期已經對Thomas有着這種幻想，如何把對方壓在身下，讓對方在哭喊聲中吞下自己的所有，但當然這種犯罪的行為他不會付諸實行。

他可不想被Thomas討厭。

他花了這麼多年認清自己的感情，花了這麼多心血，可不想因一剎那的情慾破壞一切。

隨着續漸的深入，Thomas也醒過來了。

「Hayden⋯」Thomas說出的每個字就如每個音符，而對Hayden的呼喚，就似是一章美麗的樂章，讓Hayden陶醉不已。

所以當他離開過一次之後，他知道自己再不能失去Thomas了，而且從不曾打算要放開手。

除非對方拒絕他。

「吵醒你了？要我停下來嗎，Thomas？」他使壞的問，輕輕把已被吞沒一半的柱身退出。

「不⋯啊⋯不要出去⋯啊⋯」幾乎馬上的，Thomas緊張得用後穴把Hayden絞緊。

「嗯⋯⋯」Hayden滿意的感受着對方體內燙熱的柔肉緊貼着自己的性器，慢慢深入Thomas體內。

「⋯再、再進去一點⋯嗯！」Thomas紅着臉小聲說。

「這讓夠了嗎？」Hayden笑着問，Thomas搖頭。

對⋯還不夠深⋯⋯還不夠，

「忍住點，Thomas。」Hayden在Thomas汗濕了的髪絲留下一吻，在對方還以為他會全刺進來時，Hayden把性器整個抽出。

「啊！你幹甚麼⋯嗯啊！！」Thomas不滿的投訴，但下一秒又被呻吟聲取代了，Hayden一口氣的頂進他的甬道。

Hayden舒服得低喘一聲。

他要確定自己埋在Thomas心裡的刺長得越來越穩固和深入，直到對方只能感到刺痛但卻找不到，再也不能把自己拔走為止。就像這樣子。

雙方的體液不斷被粗大的性器擠出穴口，連繫二人的的部位不斷發出情色的水聲，刺激着Hayden的理性，加快了下身的動作，並握着對方的性器不斷抽動，Thomas被撞出連綿不絕的呻吟。

Thomas能感到在體內的性器越來越腫脹，聽着Hayden變得急促的喘息，他知道對方快要到了。

「⋯不、慢着⋯⋯別在裡面⋯⋯啊！」最終沒及時抽出，或者應該說Hayden裝作沒聽見，白濁的體液充滿在Thomas的體內，Hayden還刻意在射出後往裡面衝撞了幾下才停下動作，似是要把自己的痕跡放到對方更深的位置。

「不、啊⋯⋯」Hayden感到手心一濕，Thomas也釋放了。

他承認這是因為Thomas說了那句話而故意做的。

「抱歉，趕不及了。你不想我射在裡面？」

「嗚⋯我不想⋯⋯不想爬起床去清洗⋯⋯」Thomas還沒從剛才的情事中冷靜下來，身體不斷因高潮顫動，但他已經很累了。

「傻瓜⋯我會幫你沖洗啊。」Hayden鬆了口氣，笑着在Thomas的臉上烙下一吻。

Thomas鼓着臉裝出不滿的表情，但仍讓Hayden抱起自己。

Hayden躺在浴缸，讓Thomas伏在自己身上，充滿耐心的用手指把自己在對方體內留下的體液清潔乾淨。

「嗯⋯⋯」睡眼惺忪的Thomas雙手繞着Hayden的肩膀，在對方耳邊輕呼，偶爾不經意的在頸上親吻。

Thomas總是能時刻刺激着他。

「你再不停下我又要再進去了。」Hayden無奈的笑說。

「今天不行。」Thomas難得無情的拒絕了對方，Hayden想可能他真的太累了，然後他稍稍退後上半身，張開眼睛正視着對方。

「你需要好好休息，再這樣下去你的眼圈都要比我的大了。而且，你看起來精神不太好，發生了甚麼事了嗎⋯？」他輕輕皺着眉，用姆指擦過對方臉頰。

Thomas的舉動驅走了Hayden的不安。

就如Hayden對Thomas的愛護，Thomas同樣會為他心疼。

「我可能沒有你工作上的才能，但你有事也可以告訴我。」Thomas在Hayden手臂上來回掃着，Hayden知道這是他支持和安撫時的動作。

「你不是一個人。」他用額頭抵在Hayden額前，雙手不重不輕的環着Hayden的腰身，似是怕對方會隨時再離開般。

一直習慣在背後看着Thomas的Hayden，甚至最終確認了雙方的感受，他始終未敢從對方身上取得同等的感情，而他現在才明白，Thomas早就把一切給了他。

Hayden擠出笑容點了一下頭，然後輕撫着對方平滑的背部，讓Thomas重新伏在他身上，再看不見自己複雜的表情。

「抱歉，Thomas⋯」我並非你想像的這樣完美。

「知道就好。」Thomas笑說，用着適當的力度在對方肩膀咬了一口，甜蜜的痛楚令Hayden帶着微笑輕呼一聲。

他永都會是Thomas心裡的刺，埋在深處長出根，纏在對方的心中，直到一天Thomas停止為他提供養份，他就會自然枯死。

－－  
我竟然可以寫出2篇都是肉的番外，我應該相當飢渴⋯⋯orz而且這篇是強迫的情節⋯⋯＾P＾  
我知道有不少人很雷這種從犯罪行為開始的愛情（？）故事，  
但因為我一方面很想寫出Hayden的黑暗面以致對Thomas的愧疚，  
一方面想寫Hayden對自己的自卑，而且這只是個夢境，希望大家能接受XDDD

話說刺這一個梗是來自睡美人的咀咒，  
只要一碰到紡綞就永遠沈睡。  
真愛之吻可以讓睡美人醒過來，可是Hayden的定位一直都是那根紡綞（甚麼鬼）⋯⋯囧


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> －Thomas的角度，算是對上一篇Hayden的回應

2

Thomas在矇矓之中被雨聲吵醒了，他輕輕向背後的Hayden挪了挪身，臀部剛好碰到了硬物，馬上令他清醒過來，他不用看也知道那是甚麼。

「Hayden？」他輕聲問到，對方只是一個轉身變成仰睡的姿勢，沒有被叫醒。

他躺在Hayden身旁，把頭靠在對方的肩上，看着那英俊的側面，用手感受着Hayden結實的胸口上平穩的起伏。

他輕輕在Hayden的臉頰上留下一記親吻，然後看了看被Hayden下體微微撐起了的被單。Hayden這個月都忙着公司的事務，回到家中不是Thomas已經睡了就是他已經累得直接攤在床上睡着了，今天也是Thomas醒過來才發現他睡了在身旁。

也就是說，他們有一整個月都沒做過那件事了。

Thomas小心的掀起被子，看着Hayden鼓起的下體，再輕輕的把對方褲子和內褲解開，硬挺的性器幾乎是馬上彈出來，他立即抬頭看看Hayden，但對方仍是睡得很沈，他馬上鬆一口氣，但再低頭看着對方的器官，臉頰的溫度驟然上升。

他輕輕握着燙熱的勃起，低頭在頂部留下一吻，然後微微伸出舌頭舔濕柱身，再用嘴巴吸吮着頭部。他本來是想幫Hayden解放，但他現在單是為Hayden做這回事，也已經令他感到興奮。

「嗯⋯」頭頂傳來一聲低喘，Thomas嚇得放開了嘴巴，在知道對方還沒沒有醒過來後，他轉過背跪坐在Hayden身上脫下了沾了汗的衣物，也把褲子褪下了至膝蓋上，讓有點汗濕的下身曝露在空氣中，他始終不好意思在對方面前脫衣服。

而當準備要轉過身時，穴口剛好被Hayden的勃起輕輕擦過，給了Thomas一種不一樣的刺激。

他食髓知味的搖動着腰身，讓性器來回在會陰和穴口磨擦，這種特別的快感讓他眼眶一熱，並加快了速度，然後意外地把Hayden濕潤的頂部擠進了後穴。

「啊⋯」緊閉的小穴被微微撐開，他輕輕抬高腰，沾着黏液的圓頂又從穴口退出。他握着Hayden的勃起，讓自己再度吞下對方的頂端，輕輕的晃動着自己的身軀，享受着Hayden輕微入侵着自己身體的感覺。

「再坐下一點怎麼樣？」背後戲謔聲線的聲音把Thomas所有動作停住了，他驚呼一聲，後穴不自覺地把Hayden夾緊了。

「啊⋯天啊⋯」Hayden深呼吸一口氣，在Thomas想要把體內的拔出來前，他溫熱的雙手定住了對方的髖骨，讓那腰肢下沈了不少。

「啊！」後穴被一半柱身鑽進，Thomas低喘着氣，同時也因被Hayden發現而感到羞恥，對方手上的溫度傳到他的大腿，在暗淡的燭光中變得橘紅。

「Thomas，可以再下一點嗎？」Hayden像個孩子般重複問道，Thomas沒回答，但仍任由Hayden用雙手誘導他坐下去。

直至粗長性器被完全吞下，二人同時呼出口氣。

「甚、甚麼時候醒來的？」Thomas問。

「在你吻我臉頰時。」Hayden有點得意的說着，手指不安份的在對方滑溜的大腿掃着。

那不是一開始就醒着嗎。Thomas心想着，羞恥得快要哭出來。

「你要我轉過來嗎？」Thomas紅着臉問身後的人。

「嗯⋯⋯就這樣繼續背對着我。」Hayden稍稍用手肘撐起上身看着令他着迷的身軀，輕喘着氣回答。

「好吧⋯⋯」Hayden的答案令他有那麼一點的失落，但他仍然維持姿勢，開始上下活動着，把體內的Hayden吞下又抽出。

二人的連接處隨着Thomas腰肢和包滿的臀瓣的擺動傳出誘人的水聲，Hayden甚至可以在Thomas每一下抬高臀部，稍微離開自己的性器時，看見幾絲體液連繫着他們的身體，然後下一秒Thomas又再把他整個緊緊包圍着。

這光景對Hayden來說真是刺激極了。Thomas可能不能理解，但Hayden知道對方不太喜歡這個姿勢，所以在自己視覺得到滿足後，他小心的坐起來，從背後抱住對方的腰，嗅着對方的髪香，然後在那性感的頸背上印下一吻。

在年少時，每當Thomas彈琴Hayden都愛看着他的後頸，他要是個藝術家，定會為這藝術品做個雕像。

「啊！你突然幹甚麼啦⋯」突然的動作令Thomas嚇了一跳，臉蛋紅像是快要燒着般，耳朵也傳來一陣熱。

「我想吻這裡很久了，不行嗎？」當然即使對方說不行Hayden也不會就此罷休，但他還是故意這樣問。

「⋯不是不行啦⋯只是⋯」Thomas在和Hayden的相處中不願拒絕對方的行為，畢竟他當初就是不斷拒絕才會失去Hayden，而且Hayden總是處處顧慮着他，令他在對方有任何要求時都捨不得說不。

「只是？」又一吻。

「啊⋯只是很癢啦⋯」頸是Thomas其中一個敏感帶，平時只時用手指輕輕一搔都會全身一抖，何況是Hayden的吻。

「你不喜歡嗎？」

「⋯⋯⋯⋯喜歡。」Thomas說不出搔癢是不是令人喜歡的感覺，但只要Hayden喜歡，他就喜歡。

「真的嗎？」Hayden用舌尖舔去對方頸上的汗珠，引來一陣喘息。

「真的⋯喜歡。」Thomas好不容易才擠出完整的說話來。

Hayden總愛趁機欺負Thomas，但Thomas討厭的事，他絕對不會做，近乎完美的存在令Thomas經常想起自己的不足。

「那就好了，因為每當我碰你脖子，你這裡就會把我包得緊緊的⋯我很喜歡⋯」Hayden寵溺的撫摸着對方的肚子，並開始小幅度的抽插。

我很喜歡。單是這句話就令Thomas感到無比幸福，他很想永遠留着這副令Hayden快樂的身軀。

「Thomas，把手給我。」Thomas不解的把手放了在Hayden掌上，對方抓住他的手放到肚子上。

「感覺到嗎？」隨着Hayden每次的頂弄，Thomas的肚子都會微微凸出，Thomas臉紅耳赤的摸着這個形狀，背着Hayden微微的點點頭。

他很喜歡這個，像是在強調Hayden在自己體內，二人的結合。他愛惜的在自己肚子上用手指繪畫着這個形狀，他相信Hayden也會喜歡這種佔有的感覺。

「你太瘦了，要多吃一點，我可不想把你肚皮撐破。」他溫柔的在Thomas耳邊低語。

Thomas怔住了，溫熱的淚水頓時模糊了視野。

他現在比過去的日子過得健康得多了，但體重始終還未回復到他還是少爺的時候，Hayden即使再忙都會留意着他的身體。他忽然想起當年他在那份工作睡醒時發現Hayden雙手在自己身上遊來遊去，對方在檢查他身體的情形。

想到這一點，好不容易忍着的眼淚還是滴了下來，滴到他和Hayden的手上。

「雖然我不得不說這令我很興奮。」Hayden笑着補充一句讓Thomas破涕為笑。

他知道Thomas在哭，但還是沒揭穿。

「我會定時這樣檢查你的身體，直到在我摸到的是你的小肚子為止。」

「你、你總是這麼忙，都沒時間餵飽我，當然還是這麼瘦⋯⋯」Thomas越說越小聲，他不敢相信自己會說出這些話。

「⋯⋯是嗎？那說起來真是我的錯呢，讓我好好補償你。」Hayden笑說，開始加快自己在對方體內的律動。

「啊⋯Hayden⋯⋯」Thomas把頭往Hayden肩上倚着，並向對方伸出舌尖。

「⋯你真的不知道這對我有多大刺激。」Hayden含住了對方的舌尖，順勢把自己的舌頭滑進濕潤的口腔。

在各種的感官刺激下，Thomas不需要任何愛撫就已完全勃起，但Hayden仍用手撫慰他的性器。Thomas不斷在接吻間發出甜膩的嗚咽，不消一會就射了在對方手上。

「Hayden⋯⋯」稍微平伏下來之後，他迷迷糊糊的看着身後的人，一頭漂亮的金髮被汗水打濕，向着不同方向亂翘，本來英俊的臉也因情事變得忘形，他對着這可愛的男人笑了笑。

「怎麼了？」Hayden問道，忍着下身的灼熱。

「沒甚麼。」Thomas笑說，手指勾着彎曲的金髮，柔軟得像孩子的頭髮，而Hayden則是歪着頭乖乖的讓對方梳着他的頭髮，帶點陶醉的笑着。

Thomas知道Hayden一直待他如難得的寶物般珍而重之，但他更喜歡Hayden在他面前表現得任性一點，再依賴他一點，Hayden不需要完美，破碎的地方他也想緊緊抱着。

他希望Hayden知道這一點。

他愛惜的在對方唇上留下不帶情色的一吻，然後凝視着那雙漂亮的藍眼。

「把全都給我。」無論是怎樣的你。

－－  
互相夜襲系列之二  
這次是Thomas的角度，心理描寫比Hayden的簡單得多＾P＾


End file.
